


Breakfast and a Show - August 8, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast and a Show - August 8, 2020

@TatianaS ran into the Great Hall, sprinting to the Gryffindor table. She skidded to a stop in front of Harry, Hermione, and Ron, though taking a moment to wave at Ricardo, who wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

"You guys! I did it! I have finally solved the problem of face blindness! I created this potion right here!" @TatianaS said, holding the flask triumphantly.

"Who are you?" Harry said, squinting.

"I don't recall seeing you," Hermione said.

"mrmm Mrmph fssmrs ssrmm," Ron said, his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"You guys! Come on! I'm the fourth person in your group, but for some reason you stopped recognizing my face a few months back. I've spent all my time mastering potions so I can get my friends back," @TatianaS said.

"What is all this racket?" Professor Snape said, sneering. "Any way who are you and what is that potion?"

"For Merlin's Sake - who does everyone have faceblindness!" @TatianaS exclaimed. Violently, @TatianaS quickly grabbed Harry, Hermione, and Ron's heads in turn, and forced a sip of the potion down their throats. They then swept Snape's legs (those martial arts classes being taught by Brian the Obvious Sous Chef were paying off), and poured a bit down his throat as well.

The four of them blinked several times, and looked at the young Gryffindor. 

"@TATIANAS!" exclaimed Hermione. "Oh my goodness, I wondered where you went to!"

"Prhh Mrmemmm Fssmr," Ron said, with a look of recognition on his face, though still shoveling food down his throat.

"Ah yes...I remember you now," Snape said. "For creating such an....interesting....potion, I will not seek expulsion for assaulting me. I will however, take five points from Hufflepuff."

"But I'm a....." @TatianaS started. "That's fair, that's fair..." They recovered.

"My goodness, Faceblindness cured! Perhaps the best thing to come out of Breakfast and a Show!" Dumbledore said.

Harry stood, facing @TatianaS. "And Happy Birthday! I can't believe we almost missed it!"

(A/N: Happy Birthday @TatianaS!)


End file.
